This Is Your Home Now
by Skwiz
Summary: This short story takes place after the murder of the parents of Mikasa. Please forgive any errors i am not good at writing and this is my first fanfiction, i hope you guys like it, thanks for your time. - Skwiz
'Its just up ahead Mikasa' Grisha said while pointing ahead to a house just 30 meters ahead.

'Well, this is it Mikasa, your new home. if you could just give me a moment before coming in Eren and Mikasa, id like to talk to your mother Eren so if you two could sit out here a moment ill be back out here shortly.'

Eren nodded and Mikasa remained silent with a blank look on her face.

Grisha opened the door and quickly walked in closing the door behind him.

Eren could faintly hear his mother and father talking, assuming it was about the tragedy regarding the murder of Mikasa's parents.

Eren turned to Mikasa 'Dont worry this is your new home, we will protect you and never let anything like that happen to you again'.

Mikasa looked down and pulled the red scarf she recieved from Eren not long ago over her mouth and remained silent.

Eren looked down, unable to understand the pain and hurt she was feeling after such a terrible act, his mind couldnt imagine having his own parents murdered infront of him, but he wanted to help comfort her hoping to take her mind off the tragedy.

'Mikasa...i cant imagine what must be running through your head right now and how you must be feeling, but know that i am here for you and so are my parents.' Eren said in a calm voice.

Mikasa remained silent and but looked up as she heard the door to Jaeger home open with Grisha motioning for Eren and Mikasa to come in.

Eren not giving Mikasa a moment to stay outside in the cold longer than she already has grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the interior of the residence 'its cold out here Mikasa, if you stay out here much longer your going to get sick, dont worry Mikasa this if your home now'.

Grisha closed the door behind them and removed his jacket.

in less than a moment of being in her new home Mikasa already had arms wrapped around her 'Mikasa, im so sorry to hear about what happened today, my name is Carla, im Erens mother and Grisha's wife. its cold out there and you must be freezing'. Carla took Mikasa's hand and lead her to a warm fire with a pot over it.

'I was just finishing dinner when Grisha came in, explaining what happened' Carla said while grabbing a bowl and filling it up with the contents from the pot in the fire.'Here this will make you feel better' placing the bowl on the table near Mikasa.

Mikasa sat down at the table behind the bowl that Carla just fixed for her.

Carla poured soup into three more bowls for everyone else and placed them on the table, Eren sat beside Mikasa, Carla infront of Mikasa and Grisha beside Carla. 'Mikasa, i know you may not feel like eating, but i promise you will feel better once you eat something, its a family recipe and happens to be Grisha and Erens favorite so i hope youll like it too'.

Mikasa leaned forward looking into the bowl seeing red soup, 'red...so much red' Mikasa thought while closing her eyes while hovering over the bowl. Red reminding her of all the red she had seen earlier that day Mikasa was frozen in the nightmare of what she saw earlier that day reliving each painful moment, remembering her mothers face staring back at her, motionless and cold.

'Mikasa, i promise you will feel better if you eat' Said eren.

Mikasa looked back at Eren and saw the concern realizing that maybe he was right. she pulled the scarf that covered her face down to beneath her chin and raising the spoon that was on the table beside the bowl in front of her. Mikasa lifting the spoonful of hot soup to her mouth and tasting the soup, it was delcious Mikasa thought as she put another spoonful into her mouth.

'Mikasa we..' Carla was inturrupted by Grisha 'Carla, its been a rough day for everyone, im sure Mikasa would like to get some rest'. Carla nodded to her husband 'Your right' Carla said. Grisha turned to Eren and nodded to him, Eren understanding what to do got up from his seat went over to Mikasa and grabbed her hand. 'You must be tired, my room is this way' Eren said in a calm voice while leading her to his room and closing the door behind Mikasa.

'You can sleep in my bed Mikasa, I will sleep on the floor' Eren Said as he lifted the covers for her and helped her into his bed while grabbing a pillow off his bed and placed it on the floor. Eren went to his closet and grabbed a blanket for him to cover himself as he layed on the floor getting himself comfortable.

'Im sorry you had to go through this nightmare Mikasa, no one deserves to have something that horrible to happen to them, i just hope you feel safe knowing we put those monsters away for what they did. We can never mention what happened in that room to anyone Mikasa, its for our own safety i hope you understand' Eren said calmly while staring at the ceiling.

'...Thank you...' Mikasa said quietly. Eren looked over shocked, they were the first words shed said since she asked the way back to her home. 'For what?' Eren asked.

'Saving me... giving me hope for a new life after i thought i lost everything, i cant repay you and your families kindness' Mikasa said while starting to feel a tear form from one of her eyes. 'And this scarf is nice and warm' Mikasa said quietly while pulling the scarf over her mouth and nose.

'Mikasa, after everything that has happened today, i will never leave your side, and know i will always be here for you Mikasa'. Eren responded. Mikasa thought to herself i must protect this last thing i have thats so precious in life. 'Thank you Eren' Mikasa whispered as she closed her eyes ready to sleep, hopeful of a new chance at another life with her new family.

Thank you for reading - Skwiz


End file.
